


A Little Push

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s10e01 The Pilot, F/M, Self-Insert, Spoilers for Episode: s10e01 The Pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: The Doctor can always depend on Y/N for some good advice.





	A Little Push

It's dark when you arrive at the university. You can see the light is still on in the Doctor's room. You imagine he's still reading or arguing with Nardole. Probably the latter. It's becoming quite a hobby lately. You put your hands in the pockets of your coats and walk to the stairs when you see Nardole. He's standing there, hanging around, looking like he's not sure what to do.

You wave at him. "Nardole! Hey!"

He looks up, a bit shocked, like he wasn't expecting you. "Oh, it's you."

"Of course it's me. So, what have you and the Doctor been up to all day? The vault's still secure?" you ask him.

He shrugs. "It's nothing. Fine... it's Bill."

An image of the girl the Doctor has been tutoring pops up. Always colorfully dressed, pretty face and a big afro. You've said hi to her now and then. You're sure that the Doctor has told her that you're his assistant or something. Anything to keep her from finding out who you three really were, what you were doing on this university.

You frown. "What's up with Bill?"

"She knows. She knows about the TARDIS and everything. He's going to erase her memory."

Nardole's gone before you can say anything. You're left behind on the stairs, the evening suddenly so incredibly cold. Your heart drops at the thought of the Doctor doing that. Of course, you know he wouldn't do it without a good reason. But still... it's a hard thing to do. And you've always felt a little bit horrified by the subject. When the person whose memory is being erased doesn't consent... you can't imagine the fear, the horror you would feel if your mind was being erased.

The door opens and Bill runs down the stairs. You stare at her and she stares back. She doesn't say anything and the horrible feeling in your gut worsens. You run up the stairs. You need to find the Doctor.

* * *

He's talking to himself, you can hear him. Without knocking you slam open the door. The Doctor is standing in the middle of his office, massaging his temples. 

"Oh, you're back," he says, like nothing has happened. "How was your day?"

"Did you do it?" you ask, walking over to him. "Did you erase her memory? Did you do that, Doctor?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

You look at that face, that incredibly old face, his grey curls, those tired light eyes. The face you know the best. The face of your friend, the man you love.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Bill Potts," you whisper.

"Really, Nardole never knows when to keep his mouth shut," the Doctor murmurs, turning away from you.

"Doctor!"

"You shouldn't concern yourself with things like that."

You shake your head. "I'll do what I like. Now tell me, did you do it?"

Silence.

"No."

You're finally able to breathe. "Good. So..."

"So what?" he asks. He turns around. He knows exactly what you want to say.

"Is she joining us?"

"No, of course not."

"Doctor..."

He sighs. "Don't start, Y/N. Nardole and you are enough. Both of you, with your longer life spans. Bill... things will go wrong. I just know it. I promised... I promised. I can't do it anymore, all right? Not another companion."

"You don't mean that," you say. You smile. "Come on, get in that TARDIS. Let her tag along. I know you've already made the decision. This is just me giving you a little push."

He smiles back. "Oh, Y/N, Y/N, what would I do without you?"

"Get moving, old man!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because Netflix in my country finally uploaded season 10 and I just love the 12th Doctor, Bill and Nardole.


End file.
